The Marriage of Klaine
by jobelle516
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get married. A Season Five offshoot from And Now, Drum Roll Please! MxM, moosh, BadBoy!Blaine, BadBoy!Kurt. Oh so helpful Rachel, Santana, Elliott (no help at all, God I love that guy, mwah XxOo) Chairs in the corridor, vase of flowers. Messy cooking, dishes getting done - phrff as if! You name it, it might be in here. (Read,enjoy - REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!)


_**Little author notes about so much.**_

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee? Oh come on, not mine. There is a snippet borrow and significant section borrowed from A Change In The Weather by cacophonylights. Also there are threads of Little Numbers by _iknowitainteasy._ I read Klaine, beta Klaine, breathe and just love Klaine. These stories come out independently of other stories, but infiltrations of all this Klaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.

_**Song/music choice:**_ The Marriage of Figaro – Mozart.

_**And:**_ I'd be tickled pink if you like _my_ words. Please review? It's really important for personal growth and blah di blah.

_**Warning:**_ This is slight angst, Klaine moosh, relationship intense, BadBoy!Blaine and BadBoy!Kurt May have trigger issues. Asphyxia mentions. Do we need to mention naked body parts? There's a bare arm and neck and other naked body parts. Rated M, I don't write filth though.

_**Dedication:**_ A little dedication to the guest reviewer of Chapter 17 of my Converting Kurt Hummel story. _Klaine love to you, sweetie! _And guest reviewing to Chapter 13, of same story, _Mwah, love to you too!  
_To my little band of supporters – without you guyz I'd still be rowing my own Glee boat. You guyz are the wind beneath my sails. I really, really, REALLY LOVE YOU ALL!

_**Inspiration: **_Tell me if you're unhappy, just don't cheat on me!

* * *

**The Marriage of Klaine**

* * *

**~ Part One - One Hundred Years in the Making ~**

* * *

~ _insert Klaine love heart_ ~

"But it isn't one hundred years. Blaine, you're being ridiculous, I'm talking about postponing our wedding for just three months."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and drags him back on to the sofa. "Not so quick KurT!" If Kurt thought he had the upper hand in this argument, he was sorely wrong.

"Blaine, not now. NO!" Kurt tries to pull from the vice grip around him and slowly realizes how futile his attempt is becoming.

They squirm for dominance of their want of the situation.

Blaine wants to, needs to make out, he gets the upper hand. Through twists and turns he pins Kurt's arms above, forcing himself onto Kurt's complaining mouth. He forces his lower portions, evidence of necessity too. Eventually the kiss is received, and even returned. The passion of these headstrong moments of desire producing the required outcome….

Hours later, Blaine exists the steamy bathroom. Never turning the exhaust fan on and leaving soppy towels on the floor, certain to peeve Kurt and invite more argument.

He clips on his watch, lifts his foot to the end of the bed and does up one set of laces, swaps and does the other. He crawls over the messed up doona and kisses Kurt's forehead. Kurt stirs a little, and Blaine scoots back off the bed. Standing and watching, waiting with certainty that Kurt doesn't wake.

~ _Klaine love heart_ ~

He opens their apartment door and is greeted by Elliott exiting the elevator. Blaine carefully closes the apartment door, behind him, shuT.

"Hi Blaine." A short statement with no malice intended, but also no real warmth.

"Hmmm, Good Morning Elliott. Isn't it a lovely day?" Sarcasm dripping off every letter from Blaine to him.

"It's four in the afternoon…" puzzled Elliott tries not to take the argumentative bait, again.

"Yes, well that may be, but after my ah, Bru..unCH, it's still morning for us." Blaine's face is just close enough to Elliott's, having staked his claim on KurT. As Blaine takes some fries from Elliott's open packet, he makes certain his engagement ring is noticed by Elliott's annoyed eyes.

"Elliott, when you wake KurT up, be sure to remind him that he needs more concealer."

They eye each other, a stand off that Elliott will never win. He's more than happy to yield to Blaine, with this subject.

This subject of KurT. Not even said as Kurt. Always the over pronunciation of the 'T' at the end. The spite, vindictive quality Blaine must add to his fiancé's name, when talking about him of or to Elliott.

Blaine nearly lost Kurt because of Sebastian, nearly lost him to Chandler, nearly lost him again because of his own stupidity with Eli. Not this time, not this friggin' time was anyone coming between them.

He'd let Kurt know exactly that he was wanted, loved. Kurt was the most important person, most important item in Blaine's life. Now and forever before, forever to come.

In Twilight speak, seeing as how Kitty had given him a copy of that first book and movie for his birthday, in Twilight speak, Blaine had imprinted on Kurt. And in Blaine's mind, he is the aggressive Jacob to Edward, when it comes to Bella. Only there's no way in Hell, Edward, um Elliott was winning this war.

They swap positions, Blaine standing inside the elevator, smile on his face as the door closes. Elliott standing in the hallway, back to the apartment door, watching as Blaine closes the door and hears the elevator descend.

Puzzled, shaking his head, Elliott turns around and looks at the apartment door. He knocks loudly and waits.

He waits some more and then pounds his fist. Kurt will be cleaning up as quickly as possible, after waking up with a certain panic.

"Hang on! I'm coming! I mean… I'll be c… HANG ON!" Crashing of tripping over items can be heard. "DAMN! BLAINE!" Can be heard even louder.

Elliott smiles and quietly laughs knowing that Kurt has probably caught his reflection in the mirror, and seen the hickeys left as a reminder card from Blaine.

~ _more Klaine love hearts_ ~

Elliott occupies his time while Kurt showers, cleans up and gets ready for their night gig.

He calls to Kurt, "Didn't you have classes today?"

"YES! That's why I'm even more cross at Blaine." Changed and ready, as best he can, currently without a scarf, he sits down opposite Elliott who's on the sofa. _The blasted sofa. _Kurt blushes red and continues on, "He needs me, obviously. But, I, … I don't know how many classes I can keep missing out on. I'm going to have to see Carmen Tibideaux."

"You're going to need a turtle neck, Kurt." Elliott doesn't hide looking at the latest huge love bite. "And you're going to have to reign him in on those."

"Oh God, what am I going to do about him and these?" Kurt grabs at his neck, mortified, although he totally enjoyed every second of what they were doing. And honestly, getting love bites from Blaine, was pure, adorable, God to the Heaven's High bliss!

He picks up the photograph in the frame, that had fallen on the floor. Knocked over when he'd kicked his legs back during the assault from Blaine's beginning.

It's a photo of them at the beach. The first time Kurt had been to the beach. He'd gotten a little sun burn and a massive dose of sand in his ice-cream. Blaine had called on a favour of one of his fellow photography students, Jaxon. Kurt had felt like a celebrity.

But the inscription at the bottom of the photo, always burned, stung, hurt, _choose your words_, it took away the wonderful feeling, the Silver Box.

_**"If you love something you hold onto it as tight as you fucking can, and you make damn sure it doesn't ever want to go."**_

They were possessive words, poetic words. Kurt loved them and hated them, at the same time. It wasn't really something he could have imagined Blaine came up with on his own. He could imagine Sebastian saying them, more than Blaine.

Blaine was supposed to be confident, sweet, loving, security. These words were aggressive, ownership, still loving and security, but more possessive. In light of their amorous make outs, aggressive possessiveness is definitely how Kurt was feeling from Blaine. He wasn't complaining, just acknowledging.

And as the guilt ridden pool in his stomach made him feel ill, the pride from the same pool gave him a high. A high feeling that he adored and hated, simultaneously.

Conflicting emotions that threw him off knowing if engagement to marriage was going to have him questioning his decision.

~ _more drippy Klaine love hearts_ ~

"Lady Hummel, Elliott. Rachel and I have returned." Santana's normal bitchy greeting for that time of the month.

"Hello Ladies." Fondness from Elliott. And a harrumph from Kurt. He's way too upset to talk.

He sits, blushing, one hand over his eyes, the other holding the photo frame, head back against the chair.

"Blaine problems again?" Asks Rachel.

Kurt removes the hand covering his eyes, lifts his head and glares at her. "I don't think I can go out tonight, I feel so, so …. slutty right now."

He gets up and heads to his bedroom. Throws himself down on his bed, and groans loudly. "UGH!"

"Kurt, are you serious?" Rachel says and they all follow her in. Rachel sits, the others just stand and look down at him.

"I don't have anything to cover this up, that will go with what we were going to wear."

"You have an entire wardrobe of clothes and scarves. Santana, see if you can find something for him." Santana flips through his wardrobe, she comes across quite a collection of scarves hanging from specially made hangers.

"Here, try this one." It's bottle green, satin material. "This will match your pants."

He looks up and takes it. Pulls it through his hands, stops and pouts. Rachel takes it off him, puts it around his neck and ties it up. She lifts his chin and checks out that it covers all marks.

"What do you think?" She turns to Elliott who then grabs his chin from her and notes her handy work. Kurt blinks up at him, they exchange a fond smile.

Kurt blushes remembering Elliott pecking him when they did 'That' selfie.

Elliott winks at him, "I think it'll pass." Kurt sighs and winks back.

And instantly wishes he hadn't. Elliott takes that as a sign to mess with his mind. He leans down and places 'The' most delicate of kisses Kurt has felt in a long time, on his lips.

The length of time was a mere few seconds, in Earth generic time. However, in 'Blaine versus Elliott blowing Kurt's mind' time, it was 'New Year's Eve hours of fireworks' time.

Kurt felt his heart stop, the Globe stopped, the Niagara Falls stopped with their cascade of water, the dolphins in the deep blue sea and whales in the deeper blue ocean, also stopped.

Big Ben broke, the leaning Tower of Pisa fell over, birds fell off their perches and locomotives crashed head on. It 'Was' Earth shattering.

_~ Klaine sigh ~_

Rachel punched Elliott hard! "You have to stop that. That's why he's got all of those."

"Ummmm, all of what?" Asks Blaine.

Oh Heck, huh!

* * *

**~ Part Two - Ultimatum ~**

* * *

_~ Klaine love hearts ~_

"I asked a question, and why are you all in MINE and KurT's room?" Demanded Blaine, glaring at Elliott.

Rachel punches Elliott harder and they exchange looks of regret.

Kurt rushes off his bed and pulls Blaine aside and tries to hug him. Blaine pushes Kurt's arms down and looks into his eyes, looking for evidence of betrayal.

"Blaine, Blaine they were trying to console me."

"What for?" Blaine holds Kurt roughly, the right hand gripping an upper arm, that makes Kurt squirm because of the bruise still there. His other hand holds the right side of his head. Turning him to look at him and ensure their eyes hold.

Kurt's eyes plead forgiveness, understanding, anything that will have him calm down. "You left some marks on me, and …. Blaine you're hurting my arm." This has Blaine relax one grip but the other one tightens.

Elliott puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine you're being unfair to Kurt. Come on, let him go."

Pushing Kurt to the bed he twists around to Elliott. In his mind, as Jacob, his hackles are raised, as Edward his fangs are bared, but as Blaine he reverts to fighting off Sam. He shoves Elliott back, Santana comes between them, Rachel rushes to Kurt's aid.

"Get out! All of you get out!" Kurt yells at them all. Looking down at him, each one with a different questioning look. "Except Blaine, would the rest of you please leave us?"

Kurt hurries to take control of a situation that has so suddenly flared up. He scoots off the bed again, pulls Blaine into a reassuring hug. Keeping his back to Elliott and turning his face against Blaine's to gain eye contact. Once they're connected, he locks in their arms and nudges in for one, two, three kisses.

Rachel knows these guys better than anyone else. She had pushed Santana and Elliott out, but remained to see that they would be okay. Hesitantly she leaves.

As she dose, she carefully closes their room curtain.

Elliott and Santana are in the kitchen. Santana seated, Elliott leaning against the sink. As Rachel approaches Elliott stands up. "That! Was pretty intense. Are they always like that?"

"Sometimes, but I think Blaine is making more of a stand now. Ummm… " She taps her cheek, pondering, looking Elliott up and down. "I really believe that he is threatened by you."

"Me, are you serious. I don't think of Kurt that way."

"But you pecked him in that selfie, you must've known it would upset his fiancé?" Santana joins in. "You knew Blaine was more than a boyfriend, you knew he was his fiancé, right?"

"Well yeah, but we were just clowning around. I didn't,…. it was harmless fun." Pulling his arms up and back in defence. "Look, I didn't post it, did I?"

"Ah, no you didn't post it. Kurt did."

_~ knock, knock on the apartment door ~_

"Hi guyz, the door was open. Hi babe, are we ready for tonight?" Danni, ever missing the right scenes comes in.

"Damn, what are we going to do about tonight? We're due to go on in an hour." Santana looks to Rachel, who looks to Elliott, who looks to the couple's feet under their curtain door.

The feet are swaying in a slow dance, a dance of I forgive you, please forgive me too. I love you, do you love me as well. A dance of one, two, three, side step, one, two, three, side step, one, two, three, fall down.

Elliott raises his eyebrows. "I don't think we'll wait for them. Let's just go, on our own." He nods to Rachel, who looks under the curtain. And from her angle, she looks up at Elliott and agrees.

_~ Klaine kisses all better ~_

Kurt pulls Blaine around for a slow dance. "I love you so much." He repeats over and over into Blaine's kisses, into his ears, his neck. "There's only you, only you."

They continue like this, moving slowly around their bedroom. Doing just a few circuits before Kurt pushes Blaine onto the bed and falls with him.

They snuggle up, Kurt continues with reassuring kisses. Lips that gently nibble, letting teeth nibble too. Lips pursed, making clp sounds, again and again and again until entry requests are permitted and tastes of love shared. Then rubs on Blaine's back, squashy hugs, more kisses, longer ones, then a being very still one. One that doesn't allow the other to part, gentle breathing and if they were Vulcan they'd be melding.

Eventually Kurt feels Blaine pull a blanket over them, lies back down and they drift into a quiet nap. Arms around one another, and Kurt tangles his legs around Blaine's. He nuzzles into Blaine's neck, kisses more and mumbles of love.

"Shshsh, Kurt." Blaine whispers. "Rest now. Shshshsh." He holds Kurt tightly as well, leaning his cheek against Kurt's hair, he's got into the habit feeling Kurt's head of hair and so pushes his fingers into it, eventually resting in a tight grip of his hair. "It's going to be alright, I love you too. Shshsh, it's alright now." As he breathes in, they drift off to sleep.

_~ not all Klaine dreams are pleasant ~_

_**"Like I said, idiot," Sebastian confirms, "Who the hell does that? Who tells someone they're leaving them __because __they love them?"  
"Haven't you ever heard 'if you love something let it go'?" Kurt responds weakly.  
"Yeah, and whoever said that was an idiot too," Sebastian asserts. "If you love something you hold onto it as tight as you fucking can, and you make damn sure it doesn't ever __want __to go."  
"How would you know __anything __about love?!" Kurt hurls out, lashing out in his fragility.  
Sebastian's eyes flash with something that looks a lot like pain, but just as quickly anger is replacing it once more and Kurt can almost convince himself that he imagined it.  
"I don't have to know about love to know that this is stupid," Sebastian finally says, and Kurt can hear an echo of that flash in his voice. It is enough to stop Kurt's own anger, leaving him feeling nothing but drained and disheartened.  
"He's trying to do what's best," he manages to whisper, though it sounds lame to his own ears.__** _

Ages later Blaine wakes first, noticing the sun has gone down. The room is very dark, small light emanating from computer gizmos and the street light pushing through the thin curtains.

He woke because Kurt is fighting another nightmare, heart racing, murmuring nonsense, perspiring and occasionally shaking. It reminds Blaine of watching a cat sleep, who is probably chasing a bird.

As for Kurt, these nightmares are becoming common and also worrying Blaine of their own fragility. "Hey, KurT, wake up."

He tries to wake him with kisses, rubs on his arms and gentle rubs on his forehead.

For Kurt he can feel kisses on his cheek, he's aware of kisses on his forehead, his nose and lips. "Hmmm!" It's the one on his lips that does the trick, the soft pressure of just sitting there, waiting for him to respond. Hands rubbing his ear lobes and his breathing is slowing down and becoming rhythmic in time with Blaine. The nose against his nose, and now Blaine is holding his breath, till Kurt responds.

Finally Kurt wakes up, "Blaine!" "Hey, welcome back." He wakes up to a tight embrace of Blaine's reassurance that all is well, it was a bad dream. He reaches his arms around Blaine, pulling him in, snuggling into his chest. All scents wonderful, reassurance that the best kisses, the best hugs, the best of love will always be with Blaine.

_~ Klaine snuggles like comfy slippers ~_

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea, I've been awake a little while. You were having another bad dream, yeah?" Blaine reaches over and turns on the bed side night light.

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure what over." Kisses and cuddles make everything better. "Are we going to talk about this possessiveness of yours?"

Kurt's face is angled into Blaine's neck, it's a comfort angle to reassure Blaine. Blaine's in control, he has the remote and the reigns.

It isn't a submissive role for Kurt, it's totally reassuring.

Blaine inhales, opens his mouth and slowly exhales. Kurt counts from eight back to one, for him. "I want you, I have done since I knew you were the one for me. Since I realized that you completed me. I've always wanted us married, or if not possible to be as close to it as can be."

A hummmm from Kurt, this is wonderful news, he loves and adores being reminded of this. It makes him feel valued. "But I told you, I'm yours. You asked me when we were in Dalton, after Pavarotti died, you asked me then and I said yes then. And when you proposed to me, I'd been thinking of proposing to you, but you beat me to it. And I said yes then. Blaine ….."

"No KurT, listen to me. Hear me out." He cuddles in and around and ends up above Kurt. Resting on his elbows, holding the softs pads of his ears, kisses of comfort from the tip of his nose, cheeks and lips. Leaning his forehead on Kurt's, "I don't want to wait a moment more, than is necessary. I don't want to wait three more months." Lifts his head up and back to exclaim, "Heck! I don't even _want_ to wait for our wedding date." He's beginning to sound a whiney three year old.

Kurt pulls his legs to a comfort position for him, enough to have Blaine know that he's serious too. "Blaine, where did you go this afternoon?"

"Ahuh, I wondered when you'd ask that." He straddles Kurt. "Here check this out." And he takes off his shirt and pulls down the top of his pants to reveal his right hip. "What do you think?"

Kurt pushes himself back and out from under Blaine. "Oh my God, Blaine what have you got there?" Kurt touches the glad wrap, which is soothing for Blaine. Then he pulls it back, to reveal some thick cream covering a sore.

No ordinary sore. The soothing touch gives Blaine shivers. Blaine grabs a soft cloth and wipes the cream away. "DOM? What the hell is DOM?" Kurt looks up at Blaine, who's a little pink with embarrassment.

"It stands for Date Of Marriage. I wanted the tattooist to put a date in, but he wouldn't do it." Crossing legs and grabbing Kurt's hands and raising them to his chest, "KurT, I want to be married with you. I want to do this soon. I feel like there's no tomorrow, there's only here and now." And now he's starting to sob, very slowly. "I…, I…."

"Stop, stop." Wrapping his legs and getting comfortable on their bed, Kurt pulls Blaine in to him too. "Hey?" He lifts Blaine's chin up, wipes the one or two tears that escaped from the dark brown held eyes.

Kurt looks at the eyes he'd been searching for. They belong to someone he'd been searching for, for such a long, long time. "Blaine, you've got me. You had me at 'with'. Being married with someone, is definitely not the same as being married to them. Let's …" Kurt falters, wondering which angle is more right.

A loud, audible breath in. "Let's do it then."

"REALLY?" Blaine's smile and exuberance remind Kurt of the photo on his Mother's dresser of an excited Blaine at the lolly shoppe. "When, when?"

"You choose, you want it sooner."

"Okay, tomorrow then. All the paper work is submitted, we've just been waiting on the details and the date to come around. Tomorrow, we wake up, get up, get ready and go down to City Hall."

"Blaine, I've got classes tomorrow!" Kurt whinges. "I can't miss more days, you've been…making me miss so many days already."

Kurt's looking downward at his hands, he's not aware of the building anger in Blaine until he recognizes the silence in the room and definite lack of movement from him. He looks up and the Blaine he knows so well, the soft Blaine has disappeared. The Blaine he knows so well, the aggressive possessive Blaine, is slowly coming into focus.

Kurt raises his arms in defeat, in acceptance that being married is more important than NYADA. "I know what you're going to say Blaine. That you've sacrificed so much for me already. I know, I know."

Blaine isn't backing down. Kurt takes Blaine's hands and brings them to his own heart. He sighs and changes into his own adorable smile, and looks up into a waiting reception.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I really love you, you make me feel so connected, safe and loved. We don't know what life is going to bring us, and I expect with the good days there will be bad days. I don't know how much time we're going to get, but I'd rather it be together than apart. " Kurt takes a moments breath and places kisses over Blaine's clasped hands.

"You have already shown me how much you love and adore me. Your proposal was exceptional, with getting the McKinley kids and the Warblers together and the others, and singing for me. You've sung so many songs to … me…." And now it's Kurt's turn to cry. But Blaine doesn't budge, it's Kurt's turn to show him how much he really is loved and valued.

"I've actually been in love with you since the day I first saw you. At first I thought it was just mere infatuation, and then as I got to know you, it really was so much more than just that. You make me feel less complicated, less two left feet." Kurt looks down and up at Blaine, finding it very difficult because he still doesn't have a shirt on, and Blaine's body is another reason he wants to keep him. But should he tell him this as well?

"The whole time you were proposing, it was like I was playing a repeat button. It was beautiful and perfect, just like you are. The whole proposal was like you had said, it was like I was remembering what you'd already told me so many, many times. Over and over again. And I desperately want to be with you too, for all eternity."

Kurt stops to catch his breath, Blaine has calmed down significantly now. And Kurt doesn't want this marriage to be an ultimatum. It's a combining of two beautiful souls, creating one masterpiece.

Blaine sighs, pulling Kurt out of a moment of reverie. Blaine shivers again, and Kurt leans closer, he puts a hand on Blaine's chest, above his heart. _Ugh! _The other hand, still holding Blaine's hands are holding closer to his own chest and heart.

"Together, Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel together. Partners in crime, lovers, husbands, married partners." A big swell of pride in his chest and a huge smile, because Blaine is now smiling widely too. "What do you say to tomorrow then?"

"Okay, I say okay and yes!"

_~ Klaine pashes all mooshy delightful and personal hunny hunny time, again! ~_

* * *

**~ Part Three - Wedding Belles ~**

* * *

_~ Klaine hunger pangs ~_

The next morning Kurt wakes to the smell of pancakes, maple syrup and Blaine's adorable voice singing another love ballad.

"_A chair is still a chair, even when there's no-one sitting there. But a chair is not a house, and a house is not a home when there's no-one there to hold you tight, and no-one there you can kiss goodnight."_

Feeling that he's slept too long, Kurt checks the clock. The second hand ticks to 8:40am. He doesn't panic because only he and Blaine know why he can take his time, today.

He stretches out in their bed, pulling Blaine's pillow in for cuddling and soaking up his scent. His heart feels like it will burst from all this excitement. He sits up, cuddling the pillow tighter, puts his head to an angle and can just make out Blaine's form through the curtains, putting a wedding breakfast together.

"_A room is still a room, even when there's nothing there but gloom." _Blaine builds his singing voice louder, _" But a room is not a house and a house is not a home," _he falters to a whisper _"when the two of us … are far apart and one of us … has a broken heart." _Sometimes it feels like his heart _is _breaking, everyday.

Kurt comes out from their room and joins in where Finn should, "_Now and then I call your name, and suddenly your face appears." _He walks, turns and stands with his back to the fridge, a leg leaning back for support, hands comfy on his tummy.

Blaine comes and wraps his arms around Kurt and takes the lead, "_But it's just a crazy game, and when it ends, … it ends in … tears."_

Kurt raises his hands to Blaine's neck and clasps his hands around joining, "_So darling, … have a heart."_

Blaine takes the lead in guiding Kurt in a slow dance around the apartment.

Singing with gust and bravado, "_Don't let one mistake keep us apart." _He's so close to tears, knowing that they've hurt one another before. Kurt taps Blaine's lips with his finger. The hurts were never intentional, but it happened and was unavoidable. Hopefully, they've both learned and the depth of their loving care should cement them with their appointment today.

Together, _"Well we're not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home."_

Kurt, _"When I climb the stair,"_

Blaine, _"and turn the key,"_

Together, _"Oooh, please be there. ….. Still ... in …love… with meeeee!" _Blaine one, two, three quick steps Kurt around and Hollywood dips him.

_~ sighs of Klaine happiness and a quality moosh ~_

"I've made you breakfast."

"I see that, it smells wonderful."

"Come, come and let me pamper you, because after today, we…"

"We, I love the sound of that."

"We are going to need all our energy to get on with living life to the full."

"You're serious aren't you? You feel a dread?"

"Yes, I feel a serious rush for _a_ today. Everything is today. Even tomorrow, immediately tomorrow, is today."

They spend their morning enjoying feeding one another. Dribbling maple syrup on pancakes, taking a bite and placing some in the other's slightly open, waiting mouth. Blaine had purposely only used one plate, one glass for drinking. One knife and fork, one napkin.

They shower, one at a time. Klaine shared showers will be enjoyed as a dessert at the end of their day.

Kurt goes to put on the outfit he wanted to wear at their wedding, "Wait, no KurT!" He takes it from him and places it back gently on their bed.

Blaine grabs him by the shoulders and turns him, "No, let's just wear our normal good day clothes."

"What, why?"

"Because it's let conspicuous and …." Passionate kiss of reassurance from Blaine, "I _want_ you, … without too much formality."

The emphasis of how Blaine says _want _not being lost on Kurt's being. Desired rushing gather in nether regions as he inhales with excitement.

Like a blushing bride he throws himself at Blaine and they fall back on the bed….

_~ Oh! Klaine hunny hunny! ~_

An hour or two later, they leave the apartment hand in hand. As they exit the building the sun beams down on them, as if God has thrown a spot light to show the audience of the two leading men of the programme.

Kurt's hand is on the inside and Blaine leads them down to City Hall.

It's a mixed walk of skipping and a gentle stroll. Alternating steps, and buying a bunch of mixed yellow and orange/red roses. Two single ones inserted in a different button hole, and the rest of the bunch given to an old lady with a junk shopping cart.

"Thank you!" And a beaming smile from her as they pass.

Kurt looks back as Blaine now picks up speed. He waves to her.

As they approach a Church, it's grandeur foreboding, intimidating, they slow and at the base of the stairs Blaine stops.

Brought up with conflicting beliefs his little heart hurts that someone, something, as big as Saint Nick would frown down on his choice of love.

"Are we going inside?" Kurt breaks his thoughts with an obvious question.

"No, I just wondered." Looking around for objectors, no one looking, Blaine plants a more gingerly kiss on Kurt's delicate lips. "I just don't ever, ever, want to mess this up."

"Okay, well? Let's work on that together."

Continuing on, a coffee shop looks inviting. Kurt can't help but inhale so deeply and audibly, that Blaine stops suddenly, which makes Kurt bump into him. "Oh sorry!"

"It's fine, do you want a coffee first?"

"Really, at a time like this, with such urgency? You wonder about having a coffee?"

Blaine shrugs his shoulders, rolls his eyes and half smiles, "Well, I could do with a breather."

"Blaine Anderson, you are ridiculous at times. Okay. Let's have a coffee then." And in they walk.

In line, checking out the cakes in the display case, "Do you want a cake of the day too? To share, of course."

"Of course to share, cut it in half and we'll share everything. Blaine, you are such a romantic." PDA is turning into so yesterday, so last season. Kurt snuggles in to his fiancé and kisses his neck. "Hmmmm!"

_~ no Klaine crumbs on the outfits, please? ~_

Two people in front, Blaine looks around while waiting. He sees a familiar face enjoying herself some other bakery delights. "Rachel! Hi!"

"Kurt, Blaine, I didn't expect to see you two down this end of town. Kurt shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'll wait with Rachel, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure, sure. Go, hold a seat for me?" _more Klaine moosh._

"Rachel, Hi." He pulls out a chair, sits and grabs her hands. "We're having a personal day." He wants to tell her more, but stops himself, he gives her hands back.

Looking around for Blaine, "I've got to see Carmen Tibideaux any way, about other things too."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little behind so today won't make too much of a difference."

"KurT, you have put too much into getting into NYADA to be falling behind. She won't be too sympathetic if your reasons are frivolous."

"Blaine's coming, we'll talk about this later. Shshsh let it be…." He pulls the chair out for Blaine.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?" Blaine had been noticing her looking around expectantly.

"Yes, actually I'm on a lunch date." She strains to see over heads in the distance. "But he must be late, very, very late!"

"You know," sugars dispensing into his cup and stirred, and stirred, and stirred. "If I were on a date with you. I wouldn't want you looking and searching. I'd want you to relax."

**Kurt wraps a little hug around one of Blaine's biceps. "Well I'd stand you up, if it were a blind date." Looking deep into Blaine's eyes, and smiling playfully but honestly too. "I'd look through the window, from over the road." Points. "I'd watch you intently and then I'd ring and tell you something came up, I'm sorry but we'll have to do it again another day."

Blaine stops drinking midway, "That's a horrible thing to do KurT."

**"No, no it isn't Blaine. Because if, like I suspect Rachel's date does have," Kurt knew who her date was with, and wasn't impressed. "If I had a boyfriend who loved me, I couldn't open that door, because I'd see you. And you being you, you'd be someone I couldn't see myself walking away from."

Blaine blushes from such romance. "KurT, that's the loveliest thing I've ever heard you say…. today."

_~ Klaine has no literary boundaries ~_

The three of them enjoy time together, small talk, deep talk and eventually noticing that Rachel has been stood up.

"Well Kurt, I suppose you should be happy then?" She folds her napkin and places it alongside her cup.

"No, Rachel I'm not very happy." He leans to her and hugs her, like a loving brother does. "I never want to see you sad, or stood up."

Wiping a tear, "You know Finn and I ….."

"Shshshsh, come on Rachel. You deserve love, and Finn would be happy that you're trying to move on." He hugs her tighter, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Blaine taps his watch, Kurt shrugs. Blaine indicates toward Rachel and shrugs too. Kurt mouths "Should she come with us?" Rachel slows her cries.

"Anyhow,…" sniffles and wipes her nose. "Where are you two going next?" Looking at Kurt matter of factly. "I suddenly don't feel like be….ing …. heRe."

"Umm, well!" He ducks his head, like he's hiding a very big secret. Looking to Blaine for guidance, "Should we tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Tidying up her hair, which is relatively perfect all the time.

"Rachel,…" Blaine grabs Kurt's free hand and declares "KurT and I are on our way to City Hall." A very big, huge smile on his face.

They all share knowing looks. Last time Blaine looked like that was when …. well the other day, but also when he surprised Kurt enrolling to join him at McKinley.

She looks at Kurt with questioning surprise, "Really, are you really going to do that today? What about all the plans we've made?"

"I know, I know, but it's something we want to do now. We don't want to wait until then." He entwines his fingers with Blaine's, looks lovingly into those hazel pools of dreaminess, shares a few quick and gentle pecks on delicate, yummy, adorable lips. _{Klaine fuzzinessssss!}_ Back to Rachel, "We're still going to do all of that. But we're doing this today. Do you want to come and witness?"

"Oh my God, are you serious? Of course I'll come and witness." Checking her makeup in her hand mirror. "What time is your appointment?"

Blaine's turn to voice opinion, "We don't have an appointment. Do we need one?" The boyz share confused and disappointed looks.

"Well, I believe you do." Claps her mirror shut and returns it to her handbag. "I suppose we'll find out when we get there."

She taps a foot while they share emotions of love and awe, through joined foreheads…. "Well, are we leaving?" she asks them.

_~ Klaine interlude music ~_

Down at City Hall, in a well lit, longggg corridor sits Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Joining in the waiting game of Let's Get Married other couples.

There are twelve other couples with them, and they have an odd assortment of witnesses with them. The corridor is lined with white wooden chairs, sitting on shiny old brown fox lino.

Some shiny shoes tap and dance with excitement, trepidation, impatience. Some are wrapped around their partner's, some have suitcases leaning against them and even a vase of flowers has made the scene look so happy.

Mumbles and murmurs of enjoyed conversations. Heavily pregnant bellies, not so subtly hid by lacy white dresses, rubbed by four hands that were oh so delicately enjoying touches of I Love You only six to eight months before.

"It's good that we didn't need an appointment after all." Says Blaine rubbing Kurt's back as he cuddles in. "How long do you think it will be before our turn?"

"Not sure, but we're here now." Kurt's reading through the pamphlets of Why Do You Want To Get Married Today? "You could be mistaken for thinking Miss Pillsbury is behind these pamphlets."

"You mean Mrs Schuester, Kurt." Whispers Rachel as she takes them from him.

"Reasons to get married 101. Hmmm interesting title."

Up and down the corridor, the other couples have perused the same pamphlets.

No amount of success or failure will be as important as the success or, God forbid, failure of this occasion of theirs today, their Marital day. Which feels like they're breaking all the rules of someone else's game.

Not wanting to raise unnecessary expectations of what marriage involves, however, the seriousness of this legal, moral and romantic notion needs highlighting. That's what the pamphlets try to explain, that's why societies the globe over constantly quiver, quarrel, encourage and discourage couples.

Rachel hands them back to Kurt, which are taken from him by Blaine.

Defying gravity on Earth may seem possible with the elation and romantic notions of marriage, however, the reality soon comes crashing down once those vows are spoken aloud, once the documents are signed.

The tidal wave of change is felt, the very next millisecond.

Kisses take on different meanings. Kisses of hello and goodbye. Hello there my lover, my partner, my boo, MY PARTNER!MY LOVER are extreme for months on end. Kisses of goodbye are heart wrenching, please don't be long, please take care, please come back.

Kisses of I Love You, become kisses of Love You what's for dinner, Love You your turn for the dishes, Love You make me a cuppa, Love You your turn to put the rubbish out, Love You would you like a back rub, Love You it's Tuesday!

The couple across from them start their own kissing and canoodling.

Hmmmm Tuesdays are wonderful and have newer meanings. Fridays are always family meal times in the Hummel's household, Saturdays are date nights, Sundays are getting over the weekend and getting ready for the new week. Wednesdays are the hump days of the week and Tuesdays are hump days and nights of those in the relationship sack.

Not allowing others to harm your hubby/wife/partner/lover becomes an even stronger, fiercer, protective role.

Acceptance is a second natural happening. Like the sun coming up every morning, acceptance is the knowledge of how right being in a relationship and marriage is correct.

There are no limits to what Blaine and Kurt and all the others that are getting married, won't do or be for one another.

Change is inevitable, but a natural change where it's only noticed by time markers such as photographs, anniversary dates, clothes that won't fit, body shapes adjusted, bank accounts that fluctuate, will make their wedding date even more special.

Second guessing, sleeping emotions are awoken with ferocity during the engagement period. Second guessing instincts will happen. Kurt kept swaying back and forth if what they were doing was or wasn't too soon. He wipes his forehead from the amount of perspiration gathering.

"KurT, are you nervous?" A deep but easily said, often said question from Blaine.

"Don't judge me. I've never done this before, and I'm excited and ready, but I'm just over thinking." He pats Blaine's leg, slightly patronizing. "It's fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me getting so sweaty."

"Blaine, Kurt. I'm sure once you go in there and the process goes along, you'll see how serious this is."

"Rachel! …." Aggravation from Kurt now wishing his Love!Sister wasn't with them.

Instincts change as personal growth develops. For Rachel, she's happy for her boyz, but she's also very heart broken, sad and feeling a huge amount of envy bordering on jealousy.

She wipes away tears of missing Finn, tears of anger and hurt. Wondering when she'll get to have a day like this, for her?

She takes in a deep, deep sigh. The three of them look at the opening door, and out come a couple with a smile that could light up the brightest room brighter.

A Clerk of the Court comes out, holding a clip board. He reads up and down the list, all eyes in the corridor are now on him.

He looks up and down the corridor of expectant faces, couples and witnesses uniting.

In a loud voice he calls out, "MR BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON AND MR KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL?"

_God shshsh! _Thinks Kurt. _Here we go! _Thinks Blaine. _This is so exciting! _Rachel changes to being happier for her boyz.

The three amigos stand…

* * *

**~ Part Four – The Honeymoon ~**

* * *

_**Warning: **_Small amount BadBoy!Kurt. This chapter has an asphyxia mention. Do we need to mention naked body parts? There's a bare arm and neck and other naked body parts. Rated M.

* * *

_~ And that's what you missed, on GLEE! __AHHHHH DOOP! ~_

_Dearest sweet Blaine, congratulations on hitching up with Kurt. I hope you two have many, many happy years together. Love always ~ Rachel XxOo._

Dear diary, yesterday WE got married. Yesterday I made awesome pancakes, spilled maple syrup and cream, and WE fed one another. Have to go, my hunny bunny HUBBY is waking. Mwah! _{insert Blainey love heart}_

Blaine, lying topless and on his stomach, reaches under his side of their bed and pushes the diary under, as far as he can.

Kurt sits up to see just his jarmies covered bum facing him, his upper body missing as it's over the edge of their bed. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

He pulls himself back up and smacks at Kurt's hand, which had grabbed his jarmies pants.

"I was putting away a gift, Rachel gave me."

"Hey, we're married now, so you can't go denying me my rights when it comes to your pants, thank you!" and Kurt scoots back down, throwing his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him in for a bear hug.

Pulled off balance, Blaine bumps the back of his head against the bed head. "Whoa! Unfair!" Leaning over Kurt, he grabs at his pants and starts to tease with a wedgy.

They twist, turn and tumble, messing up the bed as the covers fall on the floor. Giggles and laughter, thumping of the bed against the wall and huge relief that they have the apartment to themselves for a few days.

Eventually out of breath, out of laughter and quality issues rising with proud excitement, warmth of adrenaline mixed with lover's hormones settling their bodies to anticipation, albeit momentarily still.

Pausing movements and catching breaths, leaving each to smile wide. They sit, slightly panting and admiring the true beauty of their very own hubby.

As Kurt starts, Blaine follows, in opposite sync, a simple single pointing finger on his collar bone, applying a significant amount of pressure. Other fingers join in the touch as his whole hand soaks up the shoulder. Testing the strength of his grip and memorising the structure under the skin. Moving down the shoulder, feeling the strength of a bicep. At the touch of his, Blaine flex's and checks Kurt's response, an impressive smile. With his touch, Kurt winces, still a little bruised and aching from last week. Blaine leans in and kisses it better.

They trace down the centre of their rib cage and stop around to where a beating heat lies. Blaine sneezes. "Bless you." "Humph, thank you."

Kurt takes advantage of the pause and scoots in closer. Cupping hold of Blaine's head, and inturn he hold the others wrists, foreheads joining that want to blend and push through the physical barriers. Delicate and passionate sloppy kisses all over an adoring face, "I love you!"

Blushing from being told so many times, smiling wider and feeling that his chest will explode any moment. "I love you too."

Kurt drags and pushes Blaine to be above, their limbs blending into the other's, forming a connection as close as possible what millimetres of material will allow.

Supporting the weight on his elbows, Blaine takes a steady breath in, Kurt does the same. Eskimo kisses. Blaine carefully breathes out, leaving just a smidge of air in the lungs, Kurt follows suit. As they still in unison, Kurt feels Blaine's body relax and takes on his weight, each with their hands leaning against the others side. Kurt absorbs the feeling of being sandwiched into the mattress.

They hold still like this, for an uncertain amount of time. Two excited bodies of electric nerves noticing every feel of the other's body and being. Two sets of lungs screaming for breath, but not panicked, _not yet. _The lungs join the quiet feel of two hearts, that have a gentle rhythm of _I Love You, I Love You Too, boom a di boom, sweet Klaine beats_.

Not allowing them to part, Kurt rolls Blaine to his own side of the bed. Communicating through looks of eyes that blink gentle, fingers that scratch gentler saying _"I'm okay, you're okay, go on!"_ Hazel eyes and blue eyes gently close as a pair of lips meet, the lungs now yelling in sync to their owners mind.

Kurt hugs Blaine lovingly tighter, nuzzling his lover's mouth.

As feet lose control to stay still, a hand grabs hungrily, near frantic, for flesh that might tear. Conversational humming indicating that lips should permit entry, thrusts of a lower area pushing dominance and delight. Kurt knows Blaine's weakness, which becomes Kurt's strength.

Blaine's eyes scrunch tighter as he pushes Kurt away and breaks his fasting of breath, his lungs had started to tremble. Kurt sucks for air too, he grabs at Blaine, forcing himself up and above, turning Blaine _…_

_~ breathe, keep breathing ~_

As a blanket is pulled over his shoulder, Blaine mumbles delights, moments later he hears the shower start up. He turns into Kurt's side of the bed, stretches his legs there and pulls at a pillow for comfort.

Sleep takes over with the lulling sounds of water splashing as soap lathers HIS Husband's spent body.

Soon enough Kurt has finished in the bathroom, tidying as he goes. With fresh clean clothes on he peeks in on Blaine, a gentle smile, still sleeping but changed location. Thoughts of buying Blaine a boyfriend pillow noted.

Sandwich made and a hot chocolate, he settles on the sofa with an attempt at catching up on his studies.

Dear Diary, I didn't think I could be so happy. WE finally got married, yesterday. And today, ….. Dear Blaine, I'm glad you found my diary. In advance let me say that whatever you read here, if I'm upset then it's my fault and I love you, and I don't ever want to upset you. You have made me so very, very, very, very happy, just leading up to and in the last 24 hours. And now, I have to catch up on all that I've missed in the last months, since you came and moved in. By the way ….. love always your KurT. Xx Oo and lots more. _{insert Klaine love hearts of so many colours. guess who likes his new collection of coloured inks?}_

He arranges his study folios on the coffee table. Picks up the subject easiest and closer to his heart, leans back on the sofa and pulls a throw rug around.

Staring at the pages doesn't really help, and turning them makes little progress. Closing his eyes, thinking of where everyone is placed in the classroom while the teacher talks… _Yawn! And again a deeper yawn! …._

_~ sleep well, sweet dreams … ~_

A familiar sound greets him as he wakes. Blaine singing quietly, perfectly, mentioning ingredients to be mixed as cups of measurement are tapped, emptied, eggs cracked and whisking is heard.

Slops of something are heard, then the scraping of the cups contents. Ignition of the stove top, a pot is placed on it. _Could he be any noisier? _ A packet is fiddled with then quiet stirring.

"Five drops of sinister sauce…." Many minutes pass, what seems like forever. Kurt stretches and giggles, enjoying spying on Blaine, even if it's just through listening and noting the smell of vanilla essence. Also sensing the oven is on preheat. _I hope he pulled the plastics out this time._

Stove top is turned off. "Okay, now … What, five egg yolks? Oh, ummm…." Fridge door opened, shut, clunk on the bench. "Oh I only have four! Oh well, move down, move down, move down…."

Eggs cracked, "Oh yuck!..." shells discarded, one, two, three, four times. Whisking, whisking, stop. "Caster sugar, caster sug.. there you are." Scoop, tap and the whisking continues.

"Right, now, what? Are you serious? That can't be good for the yolks….." Clunks of cookery items being put on the bench, the freezer door opens and closes.

_What the hell is he making? This is too complicated for breakfast. _Kurt turns and peeks an eye to see what he hears, what he hears doesn't make sense any more.

"When the stirring's done, may I lick the spoon? Of course …." Blaine can be seen putting a square casserole dish on the bench, a tea towel is added, four compote serving bowls placed in gently. "Ahuh of course... aahmmmm"

Kurt has to feign sleep again. Deprived of vision, this is a safer option. Still wondering what it could be. _Oh please tell me he's not trying to make ….?_

Soft scratching and "Ouch!" _It'll be hot Blaine, and now you've ruined another colander._ Listening to his lover doing these surprise things, wait, not just his lover, not just his partner, his HUSAND!

Listening, imagining what the sounds belong to. Imagining what Blaine could be wearing, but knowing what he's wearing is so much hotter! Everything, anything he wears just compliments the item.

Oven door opens, metal to metal tings. _You better have put water in that pan, or they're gonna burn and the ceramic will probably crack. Oh dear God?_

Then the most amazing sound is heard, that has Kurt pull the throw rug from his face quickly. He looks in disbelief, Blaine Devon Anderson, husband of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is cleaning up the kitchen after himself.

_NO WAY!_

Taps fill the sink, detergent added, dishes and Kurt watches, amazed that Blaine is actually doing the dishes. He expects they'll probably need redoing and the amount of water falling on the floor, _yup the floor will need washing again too._

He lays back down, yawns and stretches. He doesn't want to get up. He's got too much homework to do, sleeping in won't help.

Deciding on spending this day as a honeymoon personal day, everything else can wait.

Assuming the position, most favoured on the sofa, lying in wait, hoping Blaine doesn't notice. He tries to drift back to sleep while enjoying the idea of Blaine doing housework, wearing only a waiter's apron. Unavoidable issues rise at the mind's image of Blaine, bare bottomed, black apron tied around his waist, at a kitchen sink, the ties hanging down on …..

_Bare bottomed! _

"Good Morning Blaine." Kurt calls and watches as Blaine hangs his head in somewhat shame. He hadn't wanted to be caught. Grabbing a towel, wiping his hands, he turns slowly and greets his Hubby with a bigger smile.

"Can't you ever sleep longer? Good morning."

Kurt smiles through a side bit inner lip. Scrunched pursed lips, that are dying to be fed today.

Emotional food of wanted kisses and words of encouragement. Words of love, reassurance not required any more. Reassurance needs took a back seat, the millisecond the court officer said "I now pronounce you Husband and Husband, you are now married….."

The service had been so quick, so darn very quick. "Do you?" "Yes." "Do you?" "Yes, yes I do." "Congratulations…."

**~ MxM ~**

* * *

**~ Recipes of Love ~**

* * *

**~ Blaine's Crème Brulee ~**

Shopping List:

2 cups pure cream

1 teaspoon vanilla bean paste

5 egg yolks

1/3 cup caster sugar

2 tablespoons brown sugar

Instructions:

Preheat oven to 150°C/130°C fan-forced. Place a folded tea-towel in base of a roasting pan. Place four 3/4 cup-capacity ovenproof dishes in pan.

Place cream and vanilla in a saucepan over medium heat. Cook, stirring occasionally (don't boil), for 8 to 10 minutes or until just simmering.

Meanwhile, whisk egg yolks and caster sugar together in a heatproof bowl. Gradually whisk in cream mixture until combined. Strain mixture into a heatproof jug. Pour into dishes. Add boiling water to pan until halfway up sides of dishes.

Bake for 35 minutes or until almost set (mixture will wobble slightly). Remove dishes from pan. Set aside for 30 minutes to cool. Cover. Refrigerate overnight.

Preheat grill on high. Place a wet tea-towel in pan. Place dishes on top. Sprinkle brûlées with brown sugar. Arrange ice cubes around dishes to prevent custard overcooking. Grill for 5 minutes or until sugar starts to melt. Set aside for 5 minutes. Serve.

The anxiety of making soufflés is gone forever with this freezer-to-oven recipe. The whipped cream is delicious, but you can also serve pieces of English toffee and fresh, dried, or candied fruit with the soufflés so your guests can garnish as they please.

**~ Kurt's Rum Chocolate Soufflé ~**

1/2 oz. (1 Tbs.) unsalted butter, melted

1/2 cup plus 2 Tbs. granulated sugar

1/2 cup plus 1 Tbs. whole milk

6 oz. bittersweet chocolate, preferably 64% cacao, chopped

6 large egg whites, at room temperature

4 large egg yolks

For the cream

1/2 cup heavy cream

1 Tbs. light brown or Demerara sugar

1 Tbs. dark rum

1/4 tsp. pure vanilla extract

Make the soufflés

Brush eight 6-oz. straight-sided ramekins with the butter and coat evenly with 2 Tbs. of the sugar, tapping out the excess. Set aside.

In a 2- to 3-quart saucepan, heat the milk over medium-high heat until steaming hot. Add the chocolate and stir with a rubber spatula until melted. Transfer the chocolate mixture to a large bowl and set aside.

Combine the remaining 1/2 cup sugar and 2 Tbs. water in a 2-quart saucepan and set over medium heat, stirring frequently, until the sugar is completely dissolved. Let sit at room temperature while you whip the egg whites.

In a stand mixer fitted with the whisk attachment, whip the whites on medium speed until soft peaks form, about 3 minutes. With the mixer running, slowly pour the sugar syrup down the side of the bowl into the whites. Increase the speed to high and beat until the whites hold medium peaks, about 1-1/2 minutes.

Mix the egg yolks into the melted chocolate until combined. Fold one-third of the whites into the chocolate mixture until totally combined. Add the remaining two-thirds of the whites and fold until no streaks remain. Divide the batter evenly among the prepared ramekins. Freeze until solid, at least 8 hours ahead, then wrap tightly with plastic wrap. (The soufflés may be made to this point up to 1 week ahead.)

Bake the soufflés

When ready to serve, position a rack in the top third of the oven and heat the oven to 375°F. Remove the ramekins from the freezer and bake until the tops are puffed and cracked (either at the edges or on top) and the soufflés are barely set in the middle, 18 to 20 minutes.

Make the whipped cream

While the soufflés are baking, in a medium bowl, whip the cream using a hand mixer on medium speed until thickened enough to hold very soft peaks. Add the brown sugar, rum, and vanilla and continue to mix until soft peaks form.

Serve the soufflés, topped with dollops of whipped cream, immediately after baking.

* * *

_**More little author notes, 'cause I'm kute and I kan.**_

Kurt mentions his body being like a rum chocolate soufflé, in season one. He has to limber up for kicking the ball in some game.

Burt tries his hand at cooking something, with Kurt. And I thought it was a crème brulee, but now I wonder if it was just a soufflé.

Who cares, make 'em, enjoy 'em and do your own dishes.

~ For everyone who loves food, especially desserts. Desserts should be ruled the main course. ~

So, what did you think? Go on, write, you don't need to log on.


End file.
